


solacium

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Dust (Dusttale) - Freeform, Dust/Killer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Killer (Killertale) - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, it uh. sounds worse than it is, its not really safe or sane but its consensual, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “That the best you can manage?” Dust taunted, too sing-song-y for Killer’s taste. He all but snarled down at his friend.“Keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut before I shut it for you.”Dust’s grin didn’t drop; in fact, it might’ve just gotten even wider. “I’d love to see you try.”
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	solacium

“Open wide.”

Killer knew his command would’ve been heeded, if Dust’s socket _could_ open any wider. He seemed torn between keeping it that way and glaring. Luckily, Killer seemed to have meant it rhetorically, because he shoved in before Dust had a chance to say a word.

His cock was just long enough to hit the back of his skull, making Dust’s acoustic meatuses ring. The swirl of magic inside parted, not quite happy with the intrusion, but he just looked up with his other eye and grinned so viciously he would’ve given the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

“That the best you can manage?” he taunted, too sing-song-y for Killer’s taste. He all but snarled down at his friend.

“Keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut before I shut it for you.”

Dust’s grin didn’t drop; in fact, it might’ve just gotten even wider. “I’d love to see you try.” And only then did it fall off, leaving behind a scathing glare. “And don’t fucking call me pretty, you fucker.”

Killer thrust once, twice, and then started slamming in so hard Dust’s head rocked along, sight wavering as his magic moved around. But he didn’t need sight to know he was being leered at.

“Cock sucking whore,” Killer spat. Then he thought about it, and actually spat at Dust. It barely missed his free eyesocket and left a shiny trail down his temple. “Who do you think you are, making so many fucking demands?”

“I’m not actually sucking you, you blind maniac. And if you could, you’d know it was _one_ demand. But I guess I overestimated your brain’s capacity. Forgot you’ve got single digit brain cell count.”

Killer was really starting to detest Dust’s tone. A hand came for his throat, phalanges tightening around the vertebrae until the bones creaked. Dust gave him an impassive look in return.

“Do it, pussy!”

Killer scoffed. “I fucking should. Snap your neck like a twig and use your skull as a fleshlight. Bet you’d enjoy it too, fucking freak.”

“Better put your money where your fucking mouth is, limp dick.”

“Disgusting trash!” Killer punctuated his words with a rough thrust, scraping the inside of Dust’s cranium.

“Piece of shit!”

Another harsh thrust that made Dust’s head spin. Everything was spinning, a side effect of his lost breath. “Filthy bitch!”

“Don’t got anything better, shitstain?”

Killer’s fingers tightened even further around Dust’s neck; his hips hit his skull with almost enough force to crack his nasal bridge. “One more word outta you and I’m detaching your neck vertebrae by vertebrae,” he warned.

Dust’s eyelight screamed defiance, but he didn’t say anything. Killer’s hand left his neck and allowed him to cough. There was a set of bruises promising to bloom on the bones. Killer, instead, moved to grip the sides of his skull, digging his fingers in tight, right where he knew it hurt the most. It was a small wonder the bone didn’t start chipping under them.

“That’s what I like,” Killer mumbled, almost conversationally, and then sighed out his pleasure. His cock scraped Dust’s magic in the worst ways, making his limbs twitch, hands fisted into the fabric of his shorts. “You should just stay quiet forever, it’s much fucking better that way. In fact, we should shove you in one of the closets and only bring you out when we need a fuckdoll. It’s all you’re good for.”

Killer’s hips stuttered before he buried himself as deep as he could. Dust’s skull rang, eyelight guttering out at the pain. Killer came with a muffled groan, magic dripping down the side of Dust’s skull. It did not mix with the magic already there and instead bubbled over the rim of his eyesocket when he pulled out.

Dust willed his eyelight back, pain flaring like electrical charges every time Killer’s cum touched his magic. He looked up at Killer with disdain written all over his face.

“Why not use the other socket, too? Or are you already done, you pathetic whelp?”

Killer regarded him with a hard, flat stare, unreadable as always, as he tucked himself back in his shorts, ecto-body dissolving. He hummed as if in thought and then lowered himself to his knees. “Yeah, I’m done. Get over here.”

As if broken out of a spell, Dust’s haughty look fell, replaced by tears at the corners of his sockets. Clumsily, he shuffled forward, until he all but fell onto Killer’s chest. His shoulders trembled beneath his dirtied hoodie.

Killer held him tight as he cried, one hand rubbing his back as he adjusted them so they both sat a little more comfortably. He pushed Dust’s hood off his skull so he could cradle it where it rested on his shoulder. It wasn’t the nicest feeling to have a chin poking him, but he’d lived worse.

“Shh, it’s okay now,” he cooed, only to earn a wet sob, half-muffled in the crook of his neck. “You’re a good person, and you deserve to feel better now. You did well, you took the pain perfectly. You deserve to feel good now. You’re good.”

Dust whined something, but it was both too quiet and too warbled by sniffling to parse. His hands were gripping onto Killer’s hoodie like he’d vanish into thin air if he dared to let go.

“I’m not going anywhere. You did well, so well. I hurt you so bad, you deserve to feel better. I’m here.”

More mumbling, but this time Killer caught at least one word; _Papyrus_. He didn’t know what the hallucination told Dust, and he wasn’t asking, because Dust wasn’t telling. At least not yet.

“Nothing he told you is true. You’re good. You did great.”

He’d said those words in any and all combinations too many times to count by now, but they never felt repetitive, to either of them. 

He knew Nightmare was holed up in his office, pacing back and forth and listening out for their emotions. It was how he’d found him when he’d been called there. He didn’t need to be told twice to go to Dust’s room.

If hurting him was what it took for Dust to accept any comfort at all, well. Killer wouldn’t turn him down. Never had before, and never would.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is all consensual. theyve done it so many times that killer knows the limits. the safeword is a blaster in his face. dont try it at home though


End file.
